HMB is useful, for example, as a product, a raw material, an intermediate or the like of health food, pharmaceutical preparations, cosmetics, or the like. HMB is an organic acid obtained by leucine metabolism in the body and is supposed to have an efficacy in building of muscle or preventing degradation of muscle (Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2).
From a commercial perspective, HMB is distributed in the market only in the form of either a free carboxylic acid or a Ca salt. Particularly, in supplement/health food applications, a Ca salt is used in most cases, because the Ca salt is a powder and excellent in handling (Non-Patent Document 3).
Ca is an important mineral playing a role in the bone formation, nerve activity, muscle movement, and the like. However, it has been recently reported that a Ca overdose leads to an increased risk of death due to cardiovascular disease or ischemic heart disease (Non-Patent Document 4).